


loved

by Kurosuke (cdra)



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/Kurosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has he been like this?  How has he lived that long?  Right now he can’t remember, gaze disfocused, falling in the space between the two, and barely he sees her black dress, like a mourning bride’s dress, and how nothing has changed at all about <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loved

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr [here](http://waveringdaze.tumblr.com/post/92630971373/title-loved-kuroha-x-marry-x-seto-alt).
> 
> Alt title: cdra’s writing smut at 7am; it’s exactly what you’d expect knowing that
> 
> Yeah. I really don't know what to tell you here. This is some garbage.

His eyes are empty now, the life that once filled those orbs drained away, leaving warm brown changed to hollow crimson. But that’s exactly as it should be, exactly what shape he’s been molded into, broken and reshaped and killed and brought back again and again, battered until what was left was a perfect shell, never speaking, ever listening.

That expression doesn’t even change when they enter the room, it never does – and the snake finds it so funny, laughing and cajoling and commenting on anything and everything (“We’re back, Seto~ Looks like you’re doing well today! Not going to welcome us home?”), while the queen lowers her head and her thoughts become quiet. How long has he been like this? How has he lived that long? Right now he can’t remember, gaze disfocused, falling in the space between the two, and barely he sees her black dress, like a mourning bride’s dress, and how nothing has changed at all about him.

She takes a seat as she always does, fidgeting as she looks down and up again – he flanks his prey, a pale hand running up the still-sore flesh of an arm. Seto’s covered in scars, marks of his time locked up like this, hands numb over his head, legs spread, making no effort to hide his nudity – there’s no point in doing that anymore.

There’s a small tut of disappointment from the snake; “A shame you don’t react much anymore, though…” Kuroha’s hand travels to his chin and brings their gazes to meet, and the sharpness against the emptiness seems an impossible contrast–yet still, as he predicted, his captive does no more than blink, lips slightly agape in dull curiosity. “But we can fix that, can’t we?" The queen’s thoughts answer, but aloud she doesn’t speak – (the same way you "fixed” me, right?) –

And he wastes no time shifting his grip to a clawing tight one, forcing Seto into a kiss and – was there something between his teeth? Reflex makes him kiss back, despite how it’s painful, despite how that metallic taste remains – he’s immune to it, even allowing that slippery tongue to slide in without resistance, pushing something into his throat –

He gags, but the liplock is broken and he finds his head held straight up, a forceful command entering his mind: “Swallow it." There’s no questioning; he sputters but the capsules nonetheless find their way down his throat, though he only coughs more after they’re down. Marry’s ashamed – that’s obvious enough to the telepath – but she’s also anticipating something, and he knows what, somewhere inside, but his head’s not clear enough to put together the right words for what –

Impatient, the snake pushes his knee between his prey’s thighs, revealing more of his form still – there’s a tiny sharp inhale from the seated girl, though she’s seen this enough times before now, her head’s filled with cotton as well, not quite the same as Seto’s, but it’s still wrong somehow, mesmerized in the scene to come. The pale man tilts his head, waiting for something – "Are you getting resistant to these, too? Guess I’ll have to go the old fashioned way as well~”

With that his lips claim the other’s throat, tongue dragging over his voicebox to elicit one notably sharper breath; progress is progress, after all. Hands wander over his sides, oddly gentle as finger trace over still-unhealed wounds and unhealing scars – and the heat is starting to rise up, heart speeding up as the drug pumps into his system, warming his skin and turning steady, dull breaths into uneasy, wanting pants. It seems that the serpent is satisfied with that – at least enough to continue, sinking sharp teeth into a battered shoulder to drag out a delightful sort of cry. And her pink eyes widen a bit at it, becoming fascinated –

One hand, none-too-gentle, stuffs digits into Seto’s mouth, pressing it open wider, nearly making him gag again – and yet, instead, he obediently follows the motion, tongue curling around them with a certain absent hunger. Kuroha licks his lips as he pulls away from flesh now displaying blood and fresher bruises – it’s beautiful, like this, he’s beautiful, right? As if to answer thoughts he surely doesn’t know, the golden-eyed one speaks, “Mm~ That’s more like it. I’ve always been partial to fresh wounds… and it gets such nice reactions, too; don’t you think, Queen?" She doesn’t answer, but there’s a small nod still.

”I think you prefer this kind, though –“ he hisses seductively, taking his fingers from his captive’s mouth to his cock, and indeed he achieves a shaking hitch of Seto’s breath from surely-growing sensitivity. There’s nothing tender about how he jerks him off, and yet he begins to moan, bringing a grin to the snake’s face and a bright flush to the young medusa’s.

He stops short, a desperate whine leaking from the mind reader’s throat – it’s not enough, his body is starting to burn, and it’s suddenly clear that those ministrations were the only thing keeping the fiery feeling at bay. Almost lazily, Kuroha stands, undoing gray pants all too slowly – he can’t wait long, this is definitely torment, and he sort of knows that from that teasing, cheeky grin and his amused thoughts, but still…

”Hey now, it’s no good if you get to have all the fun,“ he chimes, tone shameless as he positions his length before his prey’s face, "But, I suppose if you do good with this, I can get back to worrying about your pleasure sooner." There’s venom there, to be expected–he doesn’t actually care about the other’s enjoyment, but he has plans, and it just so happens that this all falls into them. Pale fingers knot into disheveled black locks and Seto obeys, taking his tongue to his captor’s member, lips wrapping around as wet sounds begin to escape from the connection where motions shift and change.

Kuroha lets out a low groan, indulging himself – but his cold gaze wanders to his queen, noting how her hands are balled in her lap, clutching at black fabric, how her breathing is loud enough to be heard clearly and it’s such a nice sound, a hint of desire escaping despite her attempt to stay straight-faced. He throws his head back a bit as his grip on the other’s hair tightens, hips rocking just a bit as for just a moment he loses himself in the sensation.

Ah, but he has a plan to follow, doesn’t he? He jerks his captives head back, watching as a trail of saliva lingers between that tongue and his cock; the way that wet muscle stays exposed, mouth wide to draw in desperate, hot breaths – his need is obvious, spreading into dull eyes and twitching between his legs. "Good boy,” the serpent hums, stroking the battered boy’s cheek in an almost caring manner – only to lean down and grab his legs, pinning them up higher effortlessly, exposing his entrance.

“Like I promised, I’ll reward you now,” his captor whispers before plunging in mercilessly, ripping a choked scream from Seto’s throat – he wasn’t ready, there was no way to be ready, and yet no matter how it hurts he’s somehow conditioned to enjoy this – or perhaps that’s just the drugs talking. One way or another as Kuroha begins to thrust roughly the telepath begins to gasp out half-pained moans, high-pitched yet still filled with heat, still pleading for more though his ragged throat can’t form words any longer.

Eventually it becomes easier, less painful, and yet the snake seems to make it his goal to keep it so, thrusting too fast and in too uneven of rhythms, as though to tear the once-brave boy’s mind and body apart even further. All the while, between the rough sound of friction and the sharpness of his own cries, he can hear Marry’s soft, wanting breaths, her quiet thoughts of fascination and “show me more, I want to hear it, I want…”

Nails rake into battered thighs as all-too-suddenly Kuroha reaches his climax, pressing his entire length inside to garner a breathless scream from his toy. He stays for just a moment before pulling out slowly, leaving the other panting, still needy, still unfulfilled–how amusing that disappointed look is! But after a couple of deep breaths the dark man grins, turning to his softer toy again. “Oh, Queen~ why don’t you come help out, this time?”

Her eyes light up and she does so, body trembling as she approaches – it’s clear that she’s been waiting for this, and yet there’s regret echoing in her thoughts, shame or fear or merely self-hatred –

The snake sighs, “I don’t feel like sticking around. Take care of him yourself." Seto knows, dimly, that he’ll still be watching, but there’s no way to communicate that, and he can’t stay focused on the idea long enough to even think of doing so. The medusa’s eyes light up a bit – she’s watched, she enjoys watching, but she wants to do this, too – and with a laugh, Kuroha makes his exit, nonchalantly pulling up his pants as he goes.

Almost immediately she begins to tear up, shaking her head – the only words that she’s spoken aloud fall from soft lips: "I’m sorry, I’m sorry –" And he’s left looking at her, half-confused, but accepting her apology somewhere deep down – he knows, somehow, even if he can’t put his finger on it, what she means. Marry lifts her dress, exposing bare wetness – fluid trails down her thigh, a mark of what watching has done to her, of whatever he’s forced into her system as well –

She straddles him, pressing her slit to his erection with precision, earning a sharp gasp from the boy; her nerves aren’t strong enough to overwhelm her need for long, and so she positions her hips, tenderly bringing their lips together before sliding down onto him. Seto moans into her mouth, the sensation almost too much – but it’s the kiss which occupies his mind, growing deeper and hungrier as tongues glide into each other, enjoying the taste of life that comes with each other’s breath.

And as she rocks her hips her thoughts still echo ”I’m sorry, (I should stop this, but I can't while you're still alive, even like this,) I love you, I’m sorry,“ and he finds himself wishing that he could only hold her to say it's alright, that he knows he is loved and that he is alive and in moments like this, no matter how the heat consumes their minds and bodies, that's enough.


End file.
